


Instincts

by MinerStatus



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Adventure & Romance, Angst, Depression, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluffy, I write alot of fluff scenes so bring some floaties, Magic, No forced mates, Sex, Shane is a very angry werewolf, Slow Burn, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinerStatus/pseuds/MinerStatus
Summary: Monsters exist. Just not in the way you think.Shane is one of them, doing a good job pretending he’s not. Until that damn farmer showed up.
Relationships: Abigail/Sebastian (Stardew Valley), Shane (Stardew Valley)/Original Female Character(s), Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other SDV fic is done and this one is in full swing!

Monsters exist.

Just not in the way you would imagine them.

Vampires? Werewolves? Demons? Halflings? Elves? 

Yup, all valid, and common. Basically, everything you can think of exists in some form or another. Magic exist too, its how some of them hide. At least what humans would call it.

Werewolves are probably the closest to what humans write in fantasy books. They are still pack animals, most wolves feel more at ease when surrounded by their own kind. Have a hierarchy, some of them are just stronger than others. And turn into vicious beasts when prodded. 

Honestly, it’s not all the different from humans once you think about it.

However, there are no second voices running around inside their heads like novel writers like to say. Just instincts, a force that compels them to do the things they do. Not a voice they argue with about it.

Back in the late 1600s they tried to integrate into human life without hiding. Which might explain why novel writers imagine them so close to reality. It ended badly, and a lot of wolves died, entire packs gone over night from human raids. It was an example to anything non-human that they couldn't be trusted.

Do they have mates? You ask. Another common thing thrown into the story books.

If you asked a wolf, they would say no they don’t. A wolf can mark his (or her) partner of choice and claim them. Even claim multiple if they want. Some wolves say that they mark their partners purely off the way they smell. A tall tale in most packs. 

In most packs wolves breed to produce the strongest offspring so the pack survives. That’s how it had always been. There was no ‘love’ involved most of the time. It was about making sure they had the strongest members for the next generation. 

That was until what Shane calls the ‘incident’.

On the outskirts of Zuzu city he was a beta to his pack. His best friend Ryan was their leader. A good one too. Kind and humble, didn’t use his strength unless needed like a lot of other alphas would. He cared for every member, the old and sick, the young and strong. They were a family.

That was until six years ago. When Ryan caught a whiff of Isabelle and marked her within a week. The fantasy they had all known was suddenly a reality. 

Shane believed his best friend when he said he couldn’t control himself. He was still firmly on the side of the ‘scent’ rumor being a tall tale. There had to be another reason for his alpha’s actions, perhaps something in this girl showed promise of stronger children? He pressed him for a while, but when Ryan’s fangs came out and threatened him as if he were some pup he stopped.

All of this would have been fine except for the small detail that Isabelle was human. And a wolf, especially an alpha, paired with a human wasn’t something a lot of wolves tolerated thanks to the war. As soon as their first kid popped out, Jas, the revolt started. It was small at first. Younger members speaking out against him, which he easily squashed. Then the numbers grew, and outsiders learned. 

Shane was one of the only ones who took Ryan's side. He didn't agree with what he was doing, but Ryan was more than his alpha. He was his only family he had. And Shane would never turn his back on family, even if some of them were human now.

Ryan was found dead on the side of the road. Gunshot wound to the head, a silver bullet in the barrel. The humans classified it as cold case after a few months. What happened to Isabelle, no one knew, but the rumors weren’t nice.

The night it happened Shane left, setting Ryan’s house in flames, and ran north with Jas. His goddaughter turned real daughter. They used Ryan’s old van at first until it ran out of gas. Then walked to the nearest bus stop. Shane was smart and took them far before circling back. 

He knew the city well; his scent would mix with the rest of Zuzus life and they would lose anyone looking for them. Jas being human meant they couldn’t track her, they all smelled the same, maybe some slight differences. Tracking a specific human required training, and copious amounts of their things drenched in their smell. Jas was only a baby, not even one year old, and all of her things should have burned in the fire. He had made sure of it.

Shane contemplated dropping her off at some sort of orphanage for this reason. He knew though if they somehow managed to get a hold of her scent she wouldn’t stand a chance. 

The offspring of a human and an alpha wouldn't be tolerated if they found out.

Muddling his scent in the city and leaving the opposite direction would be his (and hers) best bet. They finally ended up south in the valley. He didn’t sense or smell anyone (or thing) in the small town they finally found. So, they stopped and tried to find a place to stay.

He met Marnie, one of the nicer humans he’s met, while sitting on a bench in town square that night. Trying to keep Jas warm from the winter chill with only his sweatshirt. She took one look at their worn faces and ushered them inside her home. Shane was defensive at first, but tried, Jas was tired and hungry. He barley knew how to feed her. This human didn’t seem to have any alternative motives. She didn’t press questions, but he could see she knew something wasn’t quite right with him. 

After a few days Shane worked out a rent plan with Marnie. They only needed one room for now, but Marnie offered two for the same price. She suggested telling the rest of the town he was her nephew who moved back with his goddaughter. 

Shane was grateful. Marnie was probably the only human he would ever show that side of himself to, besides Jas.

Ryan had done everything he could to keep her away from pack eyes, along with Isabelle. It was his job now to continue that promise. She was all he had left of his past life now. Human or not.

He was doing a really good job keeping to himself. Years passed, Jas had turned six this summer. He put on weight and got a job at the local corporate grocery store. He stopped shifting after patrolling the town like a maniac after a year or so. He actually considered himself more of a human now. He found a new love to help keep his dark thoughts away each night. Finding it best worked tucked into the corner of the local saloon by himself.

He wasn’t content, no wolf could be the way he was living. But Jas was safe and out of harms way. He could continue pretending everything is alright. As long as he had a cold pint making its way down his throat and her smile to return to back home.

Yes, he could already see his future panned out for him. A depressing shit show, but it was there. For now.

Until that damn farmer showed up.

Maybe those damn tales are true. But hell would freeze over before he let that become a reality.


	2. Chapter 2

Magic is a strange thing. Its alive, dancing with invisible strings all around us. Shane was always jealous of the creatures that could harness it. Werewolves were not very gifted in that department. Magic didn’t work well on them either, in most cases. It is the reason that they were so good at tracking other creatures. It leaves a mark, every signature unique. Each as strong and pungent as the next. The ability instilled fear across other species. Letting werewolf's quickly climb to the top. Get on the wrong side of a pack and there’s no hiding. His species was content with not knowing how to harness it since they had something so much better.

It's also why wolves had such a hard time scenting human individually. They have no magic signature. Nothing to distinguish them from the sea of others. Even after taking in those differences' magic muddles them out. You have to be trained for years to be a tracker. And even the best have a hard time when it comes to humans.

Humans however, as legends would say, were the best at harnessing magic. Maybe another reason wolves hated them so much. Humans were the reason wolves say ‘most cases' when talking about their magic repelling properties. Humans mastered it. Taking it to heights never imagined. Keeping it a closely guarded secret for centuries, before vanishing all together. The last mage sighting was over two hundred years ago.

Now days humans don’t even notice it. They run around thinking they are still the top of the food chain. Unaware of the creatures lurking around them. Some sort of evolutionary blessing. Stories are passed down from pack to pack. The horrors of the humans and the last war. Keeping every creature in check. Hidden from the humans and safe. All it would take is one human harnessing that power again to start bloodshed.

It's human nature to attack anything different.

Shane would be lying if he said he wasn’t jealous. If he could choose to be oblivious of the dangers around him, he would. There were more horrors lurking in the dark than their tiny minds could imagine.

It was for these reasons Shane despised humans. They took an easy out after killing others in masses. And now everyone was too scared to retaliate in fear witches and wizards might still be lurking.

He held some exceptions. Ones he thought he would never have growing up. Marnie was okay, she was good to Jas and made her happy. That all he needed to tolerate her. And Jas he decided to consider half human. He could never bring himself to hate her, no matter how hard he tried.

The rest of the humans in this town however can go to hell.

* * *

Spring first was always Shane's least favorite day out of the year. It brought out new life in the world. Baby animals are born and flowers bloom. The dead life from seasons past birth a new generation filled with hope.

Every new year on that day he would be assaulted by the new smells and sounds that ceased with the blanket of snow. Freshly tilled soil and grass clippings. The birds in the trees munching on breakfast. Shaking out the grime and dust from a long cold hibernation. Pollen wafting down from the branches they sat on.

It always took him days to adjust. Marnie would call it his new years cold. He would be stuffy for days. Making his eyes run red and his forehead hot. He would curse his move to the valley for that time until it subsided and things would go back to normal. Wondering how his ancestors survived the change from winter to spring. Or if maybe he was a wolf with allergies.

He prepped for the season change the night before. Knowing like clockwork he would wake to melting snow and fresh grass. He set some human allergy pills on his nightstand. Something he protested the first time until Marnie threatened his life. Turns out she was right, they did help.

He settled in and fell asleep that night after drinking more than normal. Memories of his night wiped by booze. Hoping that maybe this year his life would be different.

Sunlight beaming through the window and directly into his face woke him. Shooting him upright and dashing for his phone. He cursed and jumped out of bed. Throwing on his work clothes from the day before.

He was late, very late. Almost twenty minutes till eight to be exact. Judging from the six missed calls from Morris he was in deep shit at work. He didn’t bother eating or saying hi to Marnie and Jas before bolting out the door.

It was there that it hit him. A sickly-sweet scent that he didn’t recognize. He had seen and scented almost every magic signature being a beta and this one was new.

He went on high alert. The smell over taking his mind. Stopping in the middle of the path to sniff the air. Fists clenching tightly.

Nothing. It matched nothing.

A vibration against his leg got him walking again. Feet following the path like clockwork. His eyes darting in every direction trying to locate the strange smell. He had never taken in something so...enticing. Every fiber of his being was screaming to find it. Whatever it was it was strong and he needed to find and kill it.

He already made up his mind as he walked up the town square. The scent growing stronger. His instincts forcing him to breath it in greedily. He felt a small buzz at the back of his skull as he pulled his phone out of his pocket to dial his boss and call out for the day. Closing his eyes to try and pin point the monster. Feet still moving, now with the intent to go to the old community center and shift.

It would be painful since he hadn't shifted in years. But whatever this was he had to kill it and a werewolf not shifted is as good as dead.

“Hey,” A voice called out to him. Freezing him in place. The scent becoming even stronger as footsteps approached him. He opened his eyes, phone dropping from his hand and smashing into the floor. The buzz at the back of his head took over. Leaping down his body and into his soul.

“Are you okay?” the girl in front of him asked. Brushing a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. Shane made no move to talk. Staring at her with wide eyes. He vaguely felt his nails sharpen and dig into his palm. Then his canines descended ever so slightly before he forced them back.

This girl smelled fucking delicious.

Whatever she was, all he wanted was to eat her for dinner.

He watched her pick up his phone off the ground and hold it out to him. He grabbed it without thinking. Showing his sharp nails as they brushed against her thumb. He swore he heard a small gasp as she snatched back her hand.

“I was just going to ask when the general store opens.” she tried to get him to speak again. The air thick with tension.

“What are you?” Shane asked, voice light and feathery.

“I'm sorry I don’t know what you mean.” the girl seemed scared now. Something in Shane despised that.

“You heard me.” he pushed the feelings aside. Refusing to give in and roll around like a puppy for a stranger.

“I just want to know when the store opens.” she furrowed her brows. Shane started to glare. Trying to intimidate her.

“listen, I don’t know what your problem is but whatever stick crawled up your ass you need to remove it,” She crossed her arms and glared back. Another nagging instinct propelling Shane to put to a stop to it. Shane moved closer. Leaning down to whisper in the girl's ear. Surprised she didn’t back away from him.

“Listen, princess, either tell me what you are or get lost,” He tried to growl but it almost came out like a purr. He felt her shiver at his words and he jumped back. More questions forming in his head than answers. The girl slammed her eyes shut for a few moments before opening them again. A rosy tint covering her cheeks.

“Are you going to tell me when the store opens or not?” she asked again. This time a stern irritated edge to her voice. Arms still confidently crossed against her chest. Shane answered back in his own cold tone. Hoping to lure her out of hiding with some verbal abuse.

“I don’t know you, fuck off.”

She turned on her heel, muttering some insults as she walked back to the stores entrance. He stormed off to the community center. Completely forgetting about his boss spam calling him. Or the fact that he was supposed to have a cold right now, but didn’t.

His mind instead was filled with that scent and the girl that possessed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Shane slammed through the community center doors. Typing up a quick text on his phone to send to Morris before shoving it back in his pocket. Then tossing his work uniform on the dusty floor. Turning to make sure the door was closed before hitting his head repeatedly off it, frustrated.

He had been doing so well pretending to be a human. Not one slip up with him animalistic side for years.

But that...whatever she was...drove him over the edge.

He stopped bashing his head and shuffled over to the dust covered couch. Tossing his body into it and sending a cloud of debris into the air. Causing his sensitive nose to sneeze. He laid down with an arm over his eyes to think. The smell still hounding him, but bearable now that he was inside.

She could be a demon? Maybe?

Shane had only seen one when he was a teen. And from what he saw; they weren't very nice. Or really into hiding what they were. The smell was...disgusting.

No she couldn’t be one. He would have had his neck slit by now after getting that close.

Whenever a problem like this came up in pack territory Shane and Ryan would spend hours researching in the pack library. Something he didn’t have access to anymore. Now all he had was whatever he read that the alcohol didn’t fry out of his brain.

He fought back his emotions as he thought about old times. Sealing them back into the box they escaped from. Sitting up and placing his head in his hands. Rubbing his face with a growl.

He would watch her for today, since he already called out, and just be prepared to shift. She seemed genuinely confused then pissed off as their interaction continued. Surley someone who could hurt him would have with that prodding.

With his plan set in stone he stood from the couch. Picking up the uniform off the floor as he made for the door.

* * *

Shane didn’t know what she was. But whatever it was did not mix well with farming.

He was crouched next to a tree lining her property. It was the old farm north of Marine's that laid empty when the old man died years ago. Shane never liked the farm. Creatures seemed to be attracted to it. It was true there were no threats in the valley. The forest surrounding it was ripe with early life of all kinds. Some dark, some light, but all in their infancy. Making them not much of a threat. They normally would avoid people at all costs.

But for some reason they really liked this farm. Even now he could feel them convening to watch the girl struggle to plant seeds. Each crop she would take out a book from her backpack and sit. Flipping the pages until she found her subject. Then holding the seeds to compare to the picture.

She looked like the old man when she concentrated. Had the same stern squint to her eyes as they dashed from the picture to the seed. Then onto the text bordering it. It was odd. It would be big news of someone from his family moved here. She couldn’t be related to him. No way. He was human.

The old man always unnerved him though. Out of everyone in the town it was a ninety something year old man he avoided like the plague. He would always prod Shane with jokes. Asking Marnie things like “who let the dog in early” whenever he would come home at a decent hour and they were chatting by the kitchen table. Shane brushed it off. But there was something in that man's eyes that freaked him out. That glint of mischief that told him he knew something he shouldn’t.

He didn’t want to find out whatever he knew. Jas was happy and he didn’t want to force her to relocated again. So, he left it alone.

When he passed Shane breathed a sigh of relief. Whatever he knew died with him, if he knew anything at all.

* * *

It wasn’t until six days later he learned who she was. He didn’t have time to really think about it with that scent driving him up a wall. It was making it hard to control himself. He found himself wishing his goddamn yearly cold would take him. But it was still mysteriously missing.

The farmer however had made herself quit at home. Popping by to Marnie's for god knows what. One morning he woke up to the house drenched in that scent so badly he left by going out the window. Fearing he might just attack her once their eyes met.

But that morning he got sick of hiding or forcing his admittedly not so in shape body out his window. He pepped talk himself. He had enough self-control to keep his claws and teeth hidden. The past few years had proven that too him.

A stupid girl won't change that. Human or otherwise.

He stepped out into the kitchen from his room and there she was. Yellow hair tied into a quick bun as she sipped on a cup of coffee. Talking to Marnie with a bright smile. Shane couldn’t hear the words that slipped from her mouth. Decide instead to hone in on her lips. Then her eyes before trailing down her neck. He clenched his fist at his side to hide his sharpened talons. The smell became too much and he tried to step backwards and into his room. Only to be stopped by locking eyes with her. Her smile turning into a curious gaze.

“Oh, I see you’ve met Shane my nephew,” Marnie laughed, “He’s a bit prickly at first.”

Harper smiled into her coffee as she took another sip. Placing it back down and resting her chin on her hand. “yeah, I've noticed,” the smile turned into a glare. Shane sneered back. Filling the room with silence.

“I didn’t know you met Wilson's granddaughter,” Marnie walked up and lightly slapped him with a rag. Giving him a knowing smirk.

“Yeah she has a habit of talking to strangers, should stop that,” He mumbled in shock. Unable to even muster up a glare or his trademark frown. He gathered himself enough to run back to his room. Ignoring her giggle as he retreated. He stuffed himself out his window and ran into the forest to breath.

Old man Wilson. His granddaughter.

Old man Wilson was human.


	4. Chapter 4

Human.

There was no way that girl was fucking human.

The past six days all his thoughts rotated around her. From the moment he woke up, to stocking shelves at Joja mart, to going to sleep. Even if he was absolutely wasted, she was there. Her smell permeated the valley like nothing he's seen before. The sight of her sending him to the edge of his sanity. He didn’t even know her goddamn name.

It made him not want to drink. Booze was supposed to take away all the pain and problems hanging over him. Like how much time they had left in the valley before another pack found them. Or how long Jas had, if she ever would, show a more wolfish side. How this fantasy would end. When he drank, he didn’t worry about these things. Focusing only on the white static that would overtake him. Nothingness was his rescue for years.

Now the nothingness was replaced by a girl with bright yellow hair and sea blue eyes. The questions surrounding her floating across his conciseness. Sending his mind into overdrive and tossing his feelings into a knot.

Alcohol now made him think of her. And he couldn’t decide what's worse.

He held his head in his hands and groaned. A strong breeze running through his hair. The tree he sat under moved with it. Pollen dancing down from its branches. The sight of it just reminded him how strange this year was. He swung his hand backwards and into the tree. Growling as the wood snapped under his fingers. Letting out a long sigh as he calmed.

She couldn’t be human. A human wouldn’t make him feel like this.

* * *

Shane took to watching her. Telling himself it was for Jas’s safety. And for his own peace of mind. The farm suddenly looked dangerous. If the girl was human, or maybe something else without knowing it, she could get hurt. And if she wasn’t human at all he would catch her in the act. (it was the second one he was banking on)

He did it with a beer in his hand. Every day after work he would go down to the saloon and buy a few bottles. Leaving before Emily could question why. Then find a good spot for the night. More than once he had chased off some slimes that decided getting closer was a good idea. He didn’t feel the need to shift. Yet.

The creatures only came out after the sun went down. Before that he just watched her. Not worrying about the things that go bump in the night. She spent most of her time outside. Either clearing land or taking care of her crops. She had robin build a pathetically small coop for some chicks. At first, he watched her with a suspicious eye. Analyzing her every move for something more. But the more he watched the more he faltered. As spring came to a close it became just him watching for no reason at all. He got to know her without speaking to her. He was looking forward to something for the first time in ages. Watching her, even though it might be creepy, gave him a sense of purpose again.

He learned through her actions that even ‘humans’ have demons. Sides they only show when they think no one is watching.

When he saw her around town she was so bright and cheery. For a few days after their first encounter she tried to even talk to him. It impressed him honestly. But even she fell into a pattern of returning his glares after he barked a few choice words at her one morning. He had gotten fed up with his confusing thoughts and took it out on her. Something in his gut twisted now when their glaring sessions took place. He found himself wishing she would smile at him again. Because all he saw on her farm was despair.

As he watched her work on the farm the corners of her mouth pointed down. When she failed at something she was entirely too hard on herself. Frustration showing even in the way she walked. Some nights he could tell she went without food. When one of her crops died to a blight she sat and cried on her porch in the rain. She was a different person when she wasn’t around others.

He didn’t know what to think after a while. This girl – that he didn’t even know the name of – was probably one of the only humans he had bothered to take interest in. It made his skin crawl so much that he even tried to stop. But her scent dragged him back. It was like he wasn’t himself unless he was there, watching and protecting.

Summer was setting in and they hadn't even exchanged a word. But this girl had changed him more than she could ever know. And Shane didn’t even realize it yet.

* * *

Shane tried to ignore the changes in his life as summer came. He made sure to avoid her around town. Telling himself that if they didn’t talk nothing would happen. He had become accustom to her smell and fighting the urges to seek her out. Life fell into a routine. Not one he was entirely comfortable with, but it was stable.

That was until a Marnie shaped wrench got thrown into the mix.

He was sitting with Jas in her room on his day off. A pathetic attempt to ignore his instincts telling him to seek out the new farmer. Positioning himself in front of her window unit to blow cold air on his neck while Jas served him ‘tea’ as they played checkers. Wolves always ran hot so any distraction to being outside was welcome.

Marnie came bustling into the room. Surprised to see Shane there at first.

“Oh, you're around today?” she asked.

“It's my day off,” Shane mumbled as he moved one of his checkers across the board. Keeping himself in control by watching Jas contemplate her move. Marnie nodded and smiled.

“Would you be a dear and take the old window unit over to Harper?” She asked. Shane nearly choked.

“Who?” he asked.

“You don’t know her name!” Marnie shouted. Sending him a scathing look. He hated when she did that. Made him feel like he was being yelled at by his mother. Shane didn’t respond in hopes she would maybe just vanish.

“Take the unit in the shed before the poor thing dies of heat stroke.” she left the room. The mention of heat stroke sent his mind into protective overdrive. He held back a frustrated growl at the intrusive thoughts. Picking up his checker piece and moving it to a random space without thinking. Jas let out an excited shout as she double jumped him into one of his king spaces. They continued the game. Shane unable to focus enough to think.

* * *

Carrying the window unit was effortless for him. His body felt no pains from being out of shape. But as he neared her home his legs felt weak and his heart sputtered out of control. He willed himself to ignore it. Chalking it up to being worried about her inhuman scent. What if she opened the door and attacked him? He balanced the unit in one arm and knocked on the door. Prepping himself for what came next.

She opened it a few seconds later. Eyes widening at the sight of him. A few awkward seconds passed.

“Marnie sent me,” He said to fill the air between them. His body radiating inhuman heat now. He could feel it wrapping around his body.

She glanced at the window unit in his arm. He moved to hold it in a more human way before she could verbalize her questions. She stood back and let him inside.

The cabin was pathetically small. And drenched in her scent. It was one room that contained a small kitchen and her bed. Then a single door way that led to her bathroom. The room was sweltering as well. Shane found himself asking how anyone could live like this.

He followed her to the window watching her tug on it. It creaked in the frame but didn’t move. He let her try for a few more minutes. Her hands pushing at different angles and checking three times to make sure it was unlocked. Watching the way her body moved.

She was so small compared to him. he wasn’t the tallest guy around but she barely came up to his chest.

Her frustrated groan dragged him back to reality.

“Great just one thing after another,” she mumbled to herself. Shane was surprised she wasn’t trying to smile him into an early grave like she did to everyone around town. He placed the unit on her kitchen table and moved to her. The noise jolted her back to reality too.

“I'm sorry I forgot you were standing there,” She turned to him with a smile. Shane sighed and pushed up on her window. It opened easily for him. But she definitely wouldn’t be able to get it back down on her own. He put the unit in her window in silence. Hyper aware of her eyes on him. He felt the familiar fuzzy feeling starting in the back of his skull from their last close encounter. This time he managed to fight back his wolfish changes. At the cost of his entire body being engulfed in flames.

She didn’t seem to notice as he plugged it in and sighed at the air blasting from it.

“That window will need to be replaced,” He told her, still staring into the unit. He feared what might happen if they made eye contact right now.

“Thanks,” she whispered. Shane let out a frustrated sigh. He stood from the window unit and turned to her. Words flowing freely without a filter.

“you know you don’t have to act so goddamn happy all the time.”

She sucked in her breath and held it. A response sitting on the tip of her tongue. He felt his senses flare and took the few seconds to escape before he did something her would regret. Her scent baring down on him hard.

She ran after him and grabbed his wrist as he made it to the door. Electricity running through him at the contact. He stood frozen in place. Hand rested on the nob. Terrified to move, because he didn’t know what would happen. He had never felt so out of control.

“Can we,” she swallowed, “start over?” She asked. He didn’t respond. Clenching his eyes shut.

“Marnie said you are normally at the bar every night. I never see you there. I don’t want you to feel like I'm pushing you out of your home. I just thought maybe we can be friends after I met Marnie and found out were the same age,” She continued. Providing an explanation as to why she even tried to speak to him after the first encounter.

Shane felt his canines lower. He kept his face pointed at her door.

“I don’t do friends,” He told her. She dropped his wrist and he sighed.

“And you don’t want to be friends with someone like me.”

He pushed his way out the door and closed it behind him. He was only a few feet away when it clicked open again. He didn’t bother to turn.

“I'll be the judge of that!” she screamed after him. He stopped for a few seconds. And no matter how hard he tried to fight it. A smile managed to work its way on his face. It stayed there the whole way home.


	5. Chapter 5

The words she told him that day stuck until the next morning. Then all the way through work. It made his already short temper flare. Turning him into a bomb. He wasn’t used to feeling anything other than despair. And maybe sometimes affection when he looked at Jas, in a fatherly way.

Shane's life didn’t include friends anymore. Or females. There was too much at stake for that. One slip up and he would wake up to the town slaughtered. Himself included.

He felt guilty as he stood outside the bar after his shift. He wasn’t strong enough to fight off the new instincts. Making him feel as if he was betraying his vow to protect Jas.

Harper wanted something and he wanted to give it to her. That’s all he knew. He did not know exactly why. Wolves don’t operate that way. But the exact thing that they prided themselves on was killing him inside. He wanted to understand this instinct, this feeling, so he could squash it.

He sucked in a breath, squeezing his eyes shut. Trying to talk himself out of walking inside and taking what was once his normal spot. Scenarios running through his head. Some good and some bad.

“Shane?”

The voice caressed his ears. Soft and gentle. Its sound imprinting itself into his memories. His eyes opened wide. He vaguely registered her scent before he stopped breathing. The worries he envisioned seconds before vanishing. Replaced by her, only her. He began to feel sick.

A shuffle of movement behind him forced him to turn. They locked eyes in silence. Shane's lips painted into a firm line.

“Are you going inside?”

He wanted to growl at the source of his problems. But something stopped him. Instead he nodded. Finally breathing again when she broke out into a smile. He followed her inside.

* * *

Inside Shane took his normal spot in the corner. Seating himself on a bar stool. Emily seemed almost too happy to see him order a normal pint instead of booze to go.

From the corner of his eye he watched Harper sit down with the group of young kids in town. Something inside him snapped and he actually let out a low growl. Grinding his teeth together. His grip on the glass dangerously tight.

“Do you want me to order you a pizza?” Emily asked. Snapping his attention to her. He raised a brow at her question.

“Your stomach was growling?” she said casually. Shane quickly mumbled a yes to the pizza. Running his hand over his face with a sigh.

He hadn't broken his human mask like that in years. And for what? Because a stranger sat with some emo punk band.

He turned his eyes towards them. Watching her laugh along with the rest of the group. Making sure not to send glares to any of the males. Although from their body language he could tell they weren't into her.

He tried his best as the night went on to not look at her. But found his gaze landing over there more than once. A fatal mistake an hour before close. Her friends began to filter out of the bar. Sebastian draped over Abigail while Sam followed as the third wheel, surprisingly. Because as they got up Harper's eyes found his. And instead of following her friends out of the bar she waved them off and came over to him and his half eaten cold pizza.

He swallowed the rest of his beer before she got there. Turning back to the counter and fighting off the blush he knew covered his face. He had been caught watching her like a complete lunatic.

He didn’t need to turn to know she was sliding into the seat next to him. Her small hand darting out Infront of him to take a slice of his pizza. Emily refilled his beer and they sat in silence as she ate.

“Did you want to tell me something?” she asked thirty minutes later.

“What?”

“You kept looking at me all night.”

Shane sighed and looked up at the ceiling. It was that obvious huh.

“Yes, it was that obvious,” She laughed. His face snapped to hers. Eyebrows furrowing together.

“It wasn’t that hard to tell what you were thinking.” she elbowed him playfully.

This girl. He turned back to his pizza and took a slice. Eating it in three bites. Mind trying to think of what exactly to tell her. Because no, he didn’t know why he was watching her. Only that he wanted to so he did. And he was not about to tell her that she's making him feel like a new puppy.

“I'm sorry for before,” He finally decided on. She tilted her head with a small hum and he sighed.

“For when we first met. I -” He paused, choosing his words carefully, “I wasn’t myself.”

She set down the crust to her pizza on the tray.

“I had already forgiven you when I said I wanted to start over.”

* * *

Outside Shane felt the rush of how much he had drank. His head felt the familiar fuzzy static take over. Just on the cusp of blacking out for the night. The rest of his body immune to the normal effects of alcohol.

“Ugh, it's still so hot outside even at night.” Harper stretched as she walked of the bar. Turning on her heel as her arms came down. “I'll see ya around okay?” she said and began walking to her farm.

The word night struck him. The monsters on her farm would be out. And he wouldn’t be there to scare them off. He moved quickly to speak before she walked too far off.

“Wait,” he called out to her. She stopped and turned back to him. Head tilted again in question.

“It's dark out I'll walk you home,” He told her as he walked to where she was. She broke out into a smile.

“It's a town of fifteen people Shane.”

“Marnie would kill me if she found out you were drinking and I didn’t get you home,” He lied. Marnie held no such expectation of him. Otherwise she would have complained about it.

“Alright then.” Harper shrugged.

They made it to the bus stop before something happened like Shane feared. Harper either didn’t notice or chose to ignore the rustling bushes just over the fence. Shane tried first to intimidate it. Falling a step behind her to glare. It didn’t work and whatever was there made itself known.

He grabbed her wrist and yanked her back behind him. She yelled in protested as Shane blocked her. The first steps of his shift coming out without hesitation. He bared his teeth, showing his long sharp canines to the round green monster. Making sure Harper couldn’t see his face.

“Wait,” Harper gasped. Rushing to what he was protecting her from. The shock sending his altered features back to human ones. He nearly fainted when he picked up whatever it was and turned to him in awe.

“You can see these?” She held up the creature. It looked like an apple with arms and legs. Shane began to regret his overreaction.

He didn’t respond and instead stared in shock.

“My grandpa said anyone that can see them is special,” She hummed as they continued to her home. The weird green apple thing following behind them with happy chirps. Shane sending weary glances its way.

“Yeah well your grandpa is wrong,” He blurted out. The thing could be a shifter for all he knew. And it had no scent which was even weirder.

“He's not wrong,” Harper huffed and crossed her arms. They were standing on her porch now. Apple monstrosity in toe. “I just wonder what's special about you.”

Shane sucked in a breath. What exactly did this old man tell her?

“There is nothing special about me,” He pushed.

“I know!” she grabbed his wrist and dragged him inside her house.

* * *

He sat at her uncomfortably small table as she dug through boxes and suitcases under her bed. Angry about his willingness to fulfill her silly wishes.

But for some reason Harper was going to get what Harper wanted when it came to him. A fact that still bewildered him.

“Found it!” she shouted. Holding up a small black pouch victoriously. She set herself across from him and dumped the contents. A clear stone tumbled out on to the table.

“My grandpa gave this to me, “She picked up the stone, “He said its why I'm special.”

Shane stared at her like she was a three headed beast. If it wasn’t for the fact that stupid apple creature was hanging around he would have written her off as crazy.

“Please don’t look at me like that,” She sighed, “I hate when people look at me like that.”

“Well you are being...”

“You can see it too though!” she argued.

And she was right. He could see it. Just like he always could with things humans normally couldn’t. He dragged his hand down his face and let out a frustrated sigh. Then placed his hand back on the table with more force than he meant.

“Fine show me.”

She picked up the stone. Apprehensiveness swimming in her eyes. She pushed through it and cupped the stone in her hands. Shutting her eyes tight.

He almost made her stop when nothing happened for thirty seconds. Mouth opening to protest as light filled her hands. Stone glowing bright blue and shaking gently. It grew brighter until water spilled from it and filled her hands. She made a grunt as it did and opened her eyes. The light snuffed itself out like a flame. Water vanishing into nothing.

Shane stared wide eyed. Mouth hanging. She gave a nervous smile.

“Please say something?” She asked. Fear now taking over her features.

“It's uh...” He managed to get out. Because honestly Shane had never seen anything like it.

“Here you try.” She held the stone up for him to take. Hands shaking slightly. Something that Shane noticed and made him anxious.

She was scared.

He took the stone from her. Trying to show he wasn’t afraid. And cupped it in his hands like she did. They waited a few minutes but nothing happened. Shane hated the look of despair on her face when he opened his eyes.

“I guess I'm not special,” He shrugged and handed her back the stone. Trying to act like what he just saw didn’t bother him. “It's a nice stone though.”

She nodded as she clutched it in bother her hands. Holding it close to her heart.

“Please don’t tell anyone,” She begged.

“I won't,” He promised without a second thought.


	6. Chapter 6

That moment Shane spent in Harper’s cabin plagued his sleep. Sometimes he would wake up in a cold sweat, breathing heavy. His hands roaming around his chest for the magic that just tore it apart not seconds before. Its wielders eyes glazed over with ice.

Other times they would end up in her bed. Shane leaving no stone unturned. When that happened, he would wake with a painful ache between his legs and his canines fully lowered. The dream never satisfying him.

He would be angry afterwards because a human was invading his personal space. Getting dressed with a scowl held firmly in place. Chanting that he would stop this insanity, disgusted with himself.

But when he saw her at some point in the day he would falter. She liked surprising him at work to bring him food. Sometimes she would bring him his favorite pizza from the bar. And when she learned he liked spicy food she tried making her own pepper poppers. They were better than whatever frozen crap Gus served by miles, but he wouldn’t tell her that. He wouldn’t say much, because he found being rude to her was becoming increasingly hard. But she persisted.

She was annoying by his standards. Any female he met that smiled the way she did he wanted nothing to do with. He would scream at them until they left him alone. She was everything he hated. A girl constantly shining when the world was so awful. Knowing she was miserable made it even more irritating.

Harper, whatever she is, was driving him insane. She was forcing him to think of things he had long forgotten. The last female he was even mildly interested in was years ago.

It made him think of how odd he was for even a werewolf. Wolves were controlled by their hormones. Some would fuck anything and everything. Others would choose one person and stay loyal. There was a saving grace, or curse, to this. Depending on how you viewed it. A wolf can only impregnate someone they mark. So their numbers stayed low. You mark someone it's like marriage, but you can't just fill out a form and divorce them. There are no take backs when it comes to marking.

Wolves were free to fuck when and how they wanted. Most choosing to never even take or give a mark. It was their culture.

But Shane wanted none of that. He could never understand why. His alpha was the same way, maybe that’s why they got along so well. Two wolves immune to their own hormones. Both lucky enough to be blessed with alpha level strength and command.

So it was frustrating to be woken up with that kind of need. Especially when it centered around a human. Or whatever she was. He didn’t like reflecting on his life or how odd he really was to even his own kind. He was perfectly content with just existing, pointed forward into the abyss.

He wanted to desperately to crawl back to that state of eternal ignorance.

But every time he looked at her, smelled her before she even appeared, he couldn’t. Deep in his subconscious mind he knew that wasn’t an option anymore.

* * *

“Can we talk?” at the sound of her voice he let his head tilt up at her. Ceasing his work on the pallet next to him. He knew she was there when she entered the store but made a point to act more human about her approach. He brushed the palms of his hands on his pants and stood without a word. Crossing his arms and squinting his eyes at her.

God, she was so short. He wasn’t the tallest man either.

“After your shift that is,” She quickly said at his reaction. He watched her fidget with a strand of her yellow hair. A nervous flicker darting across her eyes as she broke contact with his own.

Shane sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

“I get off at 5.”

* * *

“Listen if this is some drama you should tell it to your other friends,” He grumbled as he exited the store and found her standing against the wall.

“I-” she took in a deep breath, “I can't.”

Shane raised a brow at her reaction. It was meant to be more of a jab over a demand.

“Can we walk?” She asked when the doors to the mart opened and a few customers came out. Her request peaked his interest and he waved a hand to the bridge that would take them the long way around to her farm.

It wasn’t until they made it far past robin’s shop she halted. Eyes darting around for any souls that thought to take a late day walk. Once the coast was clear she started to speak.

“I think my farm is haunted.”

“Haunted?” Shane smirked. Making Harper's cheeks tint pink. He found the flustered look on her to be cute.

“Stop smirking!” She hissed at him and he let out a chuckle. One of the first in a long time, but he didn’t even notice. Instead he was thinking of ways to make her turn even more red.

“You're the one that thinks you have a haunted farm,” He shrugged. Harper let out a frustrated sigh.

“I tried to ignore it but-” She stopped mid-sentence. Collecting her thoughts, “You are the only one that knows about the stone so I didn’t know who to turn to.”

Shane's smirk vanished at the mention of that night. And the thought of anything related to it.

“What do you mean by haunted?” he asked. Afraid of what she would answer.

“It started off small. Like the feeling of being watched after going to bed or voices. But now-”

“This happens when you go to sleep?” he cut her off. She nodded.

“The past four nights Ive been woken up by banging, like something is trying to get inside my house.”

Shane felt his blood run cold.

“And you are sure this is only when you are in bed?”

She nodded again; this time faster.

Shane swallowed hard. He always stopped watching her when she went into her cabin for the night. He never stayed a second longer.

“I don’t know where to turn. I'm scared Shane.” She pleaded, on the edge of crying.

“Come stay at Marnie’s for tonight,” he said after a long pause. He could sneak her in his window, Marnie never comes into his room. And he needed her off the farm for his investigation. Wich he began to plan immediately. Losing track of where he was until a small body collided with his. Wrapping two small arms around him. It took the air from his lungs.

“Thank you, Shane,” she mumbled into his chest as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. Trying his hardest to ignore the thoughts in the back of his head. The ones telling him that for some reason this felt so right.


	7. Chapter 7

He could sense her approaching. He moved to pause his game and double check that his door was locked. She questioned at first why she should have to meet him at such an odd location. But when he muttered out Marnie’s name she understood. A small part of him stabbed at the thought that she also didn’t want to be seen with him. But he shoved it aside and told her to gather her things while he went home.

The sun was just barley setting as she appeared on the other side of his window. Raising her fist to knock only to be met by Shane staring down at her through the glass. He fought back the smirk as she furrowed her brows at him. Mouth ticking open as he slid open the window. But she remained silent as he reached through and grabbed her bag.

He helped her through then pointed to his bed. Made up of fresh sheets and blankets so she had a clean place to sleep for the night. The old ones were covered in more layers of sweat than he would like to admit.

She grabbed her bag from him and sat down. Rummaging through it as Shane threw himself down in his bean bag and picked up the controller. He had some time to kill before dark, and having Harper in his room was proving to be more trouble than he thought. It wasn’t something that slipped his mind when he offered to help her. He just didn’t realize how hard it would actually be. Staying firmly planted into his gaming was the best option to prevent any slips in his self-control.

The plan had worked well while he waited for her to show up. But, now that she was sitting on his bed contently reading a small journal she pulled from her bag, he found his attention dragged elsewhere. He didn't even notice that the game had kicked him for being inactive as he studied her.

She used her feet to kick off her boots and curl up. Laying sideways on his pillow, eyes darting across the pages. The book itself was worn. The pages had gone yellow from age and looked fragile when she turned them.

He fought himself to stop looking. Almost winning just as her eyes darted from the pages and overtop the book. He couldn’t see her face but knew she was smiling. He glared at her and turned back to the tv.

Purposely ignoring her when he heard her get off the bed and walk over to him.

“The walls are thin,” he told her as she sat down. It wasn’t a lie. He had heard Marnie and Lewis on more than one occasion.

“I can whisper,” She said as she sat down on the floor next to him. Shane sighed and closed the game.

“What are you even reading?” he decided to ask as he looked down at the book in her hands. She held the book out to him.

“It was my grandfathers,” She told him as he took it from her. He flipped through the pages carefully, afraid he might break them. It was fill with drawings and notes. To a human it looked like a story book.

But Shane wasn’t human.

He had seen some of these drawings before, in the flesh. And some of the notes accompanying the pictures were frighteningly accurate. It was just another thing that proved to him that Harper was not human. Or at least oldman Wilson wasn’t. That much was clear.

“He gave it to me when he said he was giving me the farm. He was always telling stories and stuff so I thought it might have been where he wrote down his ideas,” She said.

“Did he ever say why you were special?” Shane asked. It was a question he probably should have asked weeks ago when she showed him the stone.

“I was too scared to ask. He always told me that when I'm in trouble to read the book though so I do. Crazy I know,” she sighed and looked to the floor, “he told me never to show anyone, but I think he would be okay if you saw it.”

Her words sounded sad, desperate. She wanted answers and was hoping maybe Shane could give them. It was no mere coincidence she brought this book with her.

He flipped through more pages. Seeing more and more creatures he had encountered. He got a queasy feeling in his stomach as he read about their weaknesses. And in some cases, how to kill them. What in the hell was this man? This was exactly like a book from his pack library.

“So, why are you special?” Her voice dragged him from the book. He glanced over to her than back to the book. Flipping the pages but not bothering to read now.

“I'm not,” He said sternly. He was making it to the back of the book now. Noticing how the creatures were upgrading in size and power. Some had warnings scribbled furiously in all capital letters. He made it to the second to last page and froze.

A drawing of a wolf stood out against the writing. Its measurements listed hastily in the margins, accurately, something no human would know. Weaknesses included their sense of smell and brash nature. Their strengths included their pack and sheer size. It was the last note that got to him. It was written in jarring red ink.

Magic resistant.

A shiver ran up his spine.

“Yeah that ones the most in depth, I like the very last page though.” Harper reached over and flipped it for him.

A picture of a human. This drawing etched in color and drawn with extraordinary care. ‘Wizards’ written across the top, light and feathery. Whoever the girl in the picture was the old man must have cared about a lot. He studied it closely. There were not notes. Only the picture and the title.

“My grandma,” Harper whispered softly next to him. Shane swallowed hard.

Harper wanted answers that he couldn’t give her.

* * *

He left shortly after shadows casted into his room. Unable to bear another second with her. He was losing the fight against wrapping her in his arms again just to lap in that scent. It was a strange alien feeling he didn’t know how to cope with. And the fact that her grandmother was in a book with the term wizard over her head made no dent in his feelings like it should have.

Was this what its like to have a crush?

As he walked into the woods he thought about it. From what he knew the wizards vanished hundreds of years ago after on and off wars with the werewolves. No one really knew why they fought; they just did. A war older than books themselves.

If Harper was one, he didn’t know what to do. He was trained since birth to destroy them on site. They were dangerous and not to be trusted.

But why the hell would a witch be out in the middle of the country farming? She barley makes enough to get by. Doesn’t she have some spell to keep her crops alive? Shane just couldn’t wrap his head around it. The thought of killing her made him paralyzed.

He shook his head, clearing it of thoughts about her. Right now he had a job to do. If he was lucky shifting wouldn’t be needed. Hopefully it was some pest trying to break in for food.

A far-off roar ran through the forest. Waking the birds sleeping in the trees and sending them into a panic. Wiping all thoughts of a quick solution. Shane remained clam, like he was trained to do, and closed his eyes. He took in the air through his nose, picking apart the other scents and setting them aside. He latched onto the smell of rotten flesh and snapped his eyes open in recognition.

He threw off his clothes in a few seconds. His nails sharpened into sharp talons first. Followed by his canines descending. Grey fur broke out across his back as his bones snapped all at once. He held in the scream as his body reshaped into a wolf standing four feet tall. Its paws the size of dinner plates.

He ignored the pain from the shift as he rushed to the scent at Harpers farm. It was agitated, he could tell from the roars and moans. No doubt caused by Harper not being on the farm.

He jumped from the cliff and down to the farm. Losing no speed as he rushed at a black mass ripping up fence posts. He latched onto its leg and tried ripping it apart, but its gelatinous body engulfed his snout. It let out a painful cry and thrashed. Sending Shane flying across the farm and against a rock.

Fuck the book was right about wolves. What a stupid idea.

Shane peeled himself off the floor. Hacking up some think oily blood he managed to swallow. He bared his teeth and brought his snout closer to the ground. The fur from his neck to his haunches standing straight.

This was much harder without a pack.

It charged and so did he. This time he used his powerful hind legs to jump and latch onto one of its blood red eyes as it swung and missed.

It wailed and grabbed onto Shane's body. Ripping him off along with its eye. It threw him across the farm again. This time he collided with a fence. He picked himself up again. The scent of iron filling his sensitive nose. He knew he was hurt but couldn’t feel it yet.

He put himself back into position. Snout pointed to the ground; hind legs ready to launch him again. This time for the other eye. They squared off for a few moments, both preparing for the next clash.

The monster froze, jerking its head left then right. Inhaling deeply through the two slits in the center of its face. The action confused Shane so much he stopped growling and lifted his head. His fur settling down. He sniffed the air, but could only pick up the monster and his own blood.

He took back the opportunity and started sprinting towards the target. Coming within mere feet of it when bright powerful light flashed from its over side. He dug his paws into the ground and slid into a halt.

The light grew stronger, engulfing the beast in ice. It let out yet another painful scream as the crystals devoured its face, silencing it. Shane’s intense panting now the only thing to be heard. He snapped his jaw shut and eerie silence took over.

The ice began to crack, starting at its head and making its way down to the feet, before finally bursting into shards. Coating the farm in falling ice. A white mist occupying where the monster once stood. Shane sniffed the air again. Still nothing, just himself and Harper back in his room. The mist began to fade and a silhouette began to appear.

Shane started to take steps back as the vail lifted further, he was left with a human. Only he knew it wasn’t just a human. A normal human can't use magic. And that was without a doubt magic.

The old man was panting heavily with a hand raised, palm out, to where the monster once stood. Sweat trickling from his brow and down into his purple beard. His brows furrowed together in concern. As if he was asking the same million questions Shane was.

When the fog cleared entirely, and the ice had all melted into the dirt, he finally made eye contact with Shane.

Shane couldn’t explain it, but he knew. Whoever this was knew what Shane was, and maybe what Harper was too. He looked at him like he was another person. Not just a frighteningly large animal.

A feeling of distress hit him. One that wasn’t his own.

A flash of yellow hair and blue eyes went through his mind. Shane ran to the cliff he had jumped down from. Suddenly not caring what he just saw, or who that was. It didn’t matter anyways. The wizard was exhausted and wouldn’t fight him right now. And he would feel bad about attacking someone so old. He made the leap up onto the cliff and turned back to get one last look.

The spot was empty.

* * *

He limped his way back home after getting dressed back in his human form. Everything hurt, but a piece of wood had pierced his leg, making it worse. He had grossly underestimated how painful a shift would be after that long. If he knew he would have practiced first.

When he got in he made a stop in the bathroom to clean the blood off his leg and the dirt from his skin. The monster he had seen before maybe once or twice. Although fighting it in its ‘rage’ form was very, very, stupid. Actually, he remembered Ryan specifically saying not to do that during a meeting about one.

They usually don’t come close to human settlements.

He didn’t spend too long thinking about the monster or the man he saw. Only staying in the bathroom long enough to make sure his wound was done bleeding. It would heal in the next few days.

The pressing matter was the amount of distress he was sensing from the next room. He grabbed the key from his pocket and opened his rooms door.

Harper jumped back as it swung open. He closed it quickly after stepping inside.

“Are you okay?” she asked at full volume. Shane hissed.

“Sorry,” she whispered.

“Yes, I'm fine,” he lied, “it was a wild boar, must of wanted food or something.”

She crossed her arms and stuck a hip out. Shane sighed.

“I felt it,” She said.

“felt what?”

“I don’t know I just felt it,” She said and pointed to his leg.

“What?”

“Just that something was wrong.”

“Go to sleep.”

“I get you don’t want to tell me Shane. But you know and I know neither of us are normal. And I want answers,” she walked over to his bed, “I’ve been searching for them my whole life don’t keep them from me.”

She crawled into his bed and under the covers. Leaving ample room for Shane too.

But he resisted, somehow, and used his bean bag as a pillow on the floor. Trying his best to ignore the fact she ‘sensed' he was in danger. And the events that had transpired earlier.

Maybe he would wake up and this would all be a dream.


	8. Chapter 8

Pain in his human form was an alien concept. Cuts and scrapes he obtained from working felt like nothing. A hike with Jas up the trails didn’t faze him. He was never exerted like a human his size should be.

So, when he woke up to every fiber of his being strung taught with tension, he cursed himself and the stupid farm girl that caused it.

It was as if he ran six miles and decided a three-hour full body workout was a good idea after. He was supposed to gradually work into shifting again. Give his human form a chance to keep up with the wolf.

You know, get in shape.

But that damn girl and her stupid farm ripped that thought from his head then buried it in the dirt. Sure, he thought shifting might be needed, but all that crossed his mind when she said her farm was “haunted” was maybe some overzealous slimes. Not... a creature he had to actually deal with.

She had officially taken his self-control and ripped it to shreds. Something, maybe the only remaining thing, he prided himself on. He had shifted and fought without question. Even though he knew a shift like that would hurt, he did it anyways.

What was it about this goddamn girl?

He refused to open his eyes and actually wake up. The floor of his room dug into his hip at an uncomfortable angle however. And his bean bag was making for an awful pillow.

But before either of these things could become unbearable something else woke him, Harpers scent, the lack of it. In close proximity he would compare like a piece of your favorite fruit. The kind that drips down the sides of your mouth when you bite into it. Perhaps a peach or a slice of watermelon. It makes your mouth water just looking at it.

Regardless of what kind of fruit she tasted like what was more damning was the temptation to actually taste her.

But what was missing as he laid there was that need. Her scent was stale and faint. She had been here but not recently.

His eyes flew open and he sat up. Forcing himself through the pain to look at his bed. Finding an empty space and a bundle of sheets where the girl in question slept. He creased his brow harshly and let out an audible growl. It vibrated through the walls and into the floor boards, tingling his rapidly changing finger tips.

He slammed himself back down on the bean bag and closed his eyes.

* * *

He could smell it on her the next morning. Anger shifted her scent into a sour lime, stinging the inside of his nose and lighting his lungs on fire. Her sharp glare was enough to cut glass.

Shane wasn’t any better though. He found her selfish, seeing as he went out of his way to help her and now she's mad he won't tell her his secrets. Something he was sworn to keep from humans.

They ignored each other after a brief moment of eye contact. Her heading into the store and he to work.

As he walked through the door and into the overly filtered air of Joja mart he thanked the sudden shift in attitude. Perhaps this would be it. She would stop bothering him with her pesky notions of not being exactly human. And he could fall back into his routine of work, drink, sleep and remove her from that equation.

He attempted to fix his scowl as he barged through the back room to clock in. Morris at the front tutted at him disapprovingly. He was late, again, a common occurrence since Harper fell into his life. He pushed his finger down onto the clock's scanner a little too hard. It gave a groan as the plastic around it shifted and began to turn white. He snatched his finger away as it beeped in recognition.

He made it to his locker before the anger started slipping. Softly closing the door after tossing his day clothes inside. He leaned into it, letting the metal cool his forehead, and let out a sigh.

No, he didn’t want to forget her. She was fierce and too stubborn for her own good. He was having trouble imagining life before her. The days all blurred into one back then. Even the important ones like holidays. At least now he had a reason, a purpose, to keep going. Even if he couldn’t exactly explain what the purpose was.

He used to think Jas was the only reason he was still here. At least she used to be the reason. Now he wasn’t so sure of that anymore. He could easily forget Jas if he tried hard enough, as callous as it sounds. Not that he ever would, but he knew himself and the lengths he could go to for something. But Harper?

Hell, he's tried at least fifty times since she got here with no such luck. She wasn’t the first pesky female to bother him in the valley either. But there was just something about her he couldn’t figure out. Like his own essence was seeking her out at every turn.

So no, staying mad at her, or her at him, would drive him absolutely insane. Sitting like a weirdo and watching over her every day was almost not enough anymore. No way would a never-ending feud go down easily.

The day went by dreadfully slow. Shane could compare it to pre-Harper. Everything was a chore, slow and painful, he even found himself reading the label of whatever fake crap Joja mart had on sale this week. It was a poorly made out attempt to keep his thoughts from her.

He kept dreaming of walking out of the store and down the dirt road to her farm. Maybe she would be in her fields and he would walk up to her. Following her eyes as they went from his shoes up to his face.

Or maybe she would be in her house and he would knock on the door. She would open it with a smile that fell at the sight of him. Then he would push his way inside.

Whatever option he would try his absolute best to explain without actually explaining. He couldn’t tell her everything, well almost everything. It was too dangerous. But he would try and sate her need for knowledge.

But both those dreams were fantasies. Shane was a stoic self-control master. He didn’t have the gift of gab. That’s why Ryan was the leader and he was second in command (and the fact that Ryan was the old pack leader's son).

There was a disconnect he didn’t know how to fix. Because telling her what she wanted was out of the question. He would not put her in danger.

That’s it.

Is what he told himself as he made his way to the front of the store after clocking out. He didn’t even bother to grab his street clothes in the process.

He reset his hat onto his head as he walked out the sliding glass doors. Intent on finding Harper. He lifted his head to sniff, eyes closed, sighing when he caught wind of her normal scent. It was no longer burning his insides with fire. Instead filling it with insatiable hunger. He never thought he would thank that feeling. It meant she wasn’t angry anymore.

A smile tugged at his lips as his eyes cracked open. He put one foot forward to begin his journey.

“Shane?”

It ended as soon as it began. He turned his head to her, flabbergasted that he didn’t sense her before. And horrified she just witnessed his display.

He could see the questions bouncing around that blonde head of hers. Maybe even some puzzle pieces clicking into place.

Shit.

“You’re still in your work uniform,” she commented. The air still thick with an awkward tension.

He looked away from her and down the dirt path, “I forgot my street clothes.”

She hummed in response. The two fishing poles clicking together as she transferred them from one hand to another.

“I wanted to see if you would go fishing with me,” she told him.

He brought his face back to her and sighed. Partially from relief and the other from exhaustion.

“Okay.”

* * *

Shane was never a fisher. It was evident after he caught his first fish and then set the pole down on the dock. Harper didn’t seem to mind, continuing to cast her line out into the water after each catch.

The silence that fell between them felt oddly okay. Normally a pause like this would be awkward and annoying to Shane. He just added it to the ever-growing list of strange slightly terrifying facts about the woman sitting next to him.

He wasn’t even pissed about the fact that he was still in his work clothes. Only taking off his hat once or twice to run his fingers through his sweat slick hair before placing it back.

“Should I have brought beer or something?” She finally asked. A hint of a laugh teasing at the end of the question.

Shane stared out into the water with no response. Watching the ocean waves steadily roll in.

“I don’t think it would make a difference,” he sighed. With beer he would still be thinking of her anyways. Only if he drank enough to black out would it make a change. He didn’t trust himself enough to do that with her around.

He turned his attention to her line. Watching it bob up and down with the waves. His mind wandering back to last night, then the morning after.

So much had changed since she came here. With him and the world around him.

“I'm sorry,” he finally decided on. Trying to open up the conversation.

“I’m the one that got mad and left,” she said and reeled in her line. A fish that might fetch some nice coin on the end of it. She took it off with ease and recast out into the water.

Shane watched her instead now. Mildly upset that a frown tugged at her lips. She kept her eyes pointed towards the sea.

He thought more about the end of that night.

If he didn’t know he was a werewolf it would drive him insane too, he assumed.

He suddenly felt bad for being so angry in the morning.

There are too many things that are different about him without even trying. If he didn’t know the reason it would drive him crazy.

“It's dangerous,” he said. Harper's grip on the pole tightened and her eyes dipped under a curtain of hair.

“How dangerous?” she asked, voice barley above a whisper. If Shane didn’t have heightened hearing the waves lapping the shore behind them would have drowned it out.

“I-" he started and stopped. He didn’t know how dangerous it could be actually. What if no one ever finds him?

But what if they did?

“I don’t know.”

“You’re the first one,” she said, raising her head back up.

“The first one for?” he asked.

“The first one that hasn’t run in fear I guess,” she said with a morbid laugh. “the first one I’ve purposely shown anything to. The rest were accidents,” she paused to reel in her line, “did you ever have accidents?” she asked.

He cocked a brow at her.

Accidents? He wondered briefly what these accidents would entail. Perhaps one day she would tell him.

“You don’t have to tell me what… is different about you. It's just nice to know I'm not alone,” she said. Pulling him from his thoughts.

He shook his head. Relating all too well about the feeling of loneliness.

“No, I was with people like me,” he told her. He heard her suck in a breath, “but I'm alone now, if that’s what you're asking.”

The add on statement didn’t seem to help. She wanted someone like her, someone scared and alone in the dark. He knew that without even asking.

And Shane was, he had been for a long time, just for a different reason.

Then it clicked. The vague memory of a human fairytale. Eerily similar to his situation, from what he could remember.

“You know that story about two people from different families?” he asked.

She looked up at him in confusion.

Okay not enough info.

“I think they end up dying in the end?” he added. God it had been so long. All he remembered was two opposite sides then death.

“Romeo and Juliet?” she asked. A smile spreading on her face.

“Yeah that,” he went with it, “that’s why I can't tell you anything.”

“Shane,” she laughed.

“What?” he said a little frustrated. Because god damnit he was trying and she was laughing.

“That’s a love story,” she burst out.

Shane felt his face go red.

“W-well I meant about the two sides and then death!”

It only made her laugh harder at what he didn’t know.

“Comon at least I'm trying here! I can't remember every stupid human fai-"

He snapped his mouth shut. But not in time for that damning word to stay inside. He rubbed his hand down his face and fell back into the dock. Staring into the sky and wishing for death. His awful joja mart hat landing a few feet away.

Her giggles died down and he sighed. At this rate she would know everything about him by next week.

She gave him mercy and picked up her stuff to head home. Stopping to pick up his hat and put it on. He twisted his head to watch her. A strange fog taking over his senses again.

“I'll see you tomorrow, Romeo,” she smiled and walked off. His Joja mart hat in tow.


End file.
